Je n'arrive pas à le croire!
by Arie-Evans
Summary: Je m'appelle Lily et je suis la seule sorcière dans le coin et mes voisins se font attaquer... ce n'est pas un hasard!
1. Intro

_Juste avant que vous lisiez, cette fiction n'est pas la mienne, c'est celle de mon amie Charlène, c'est juste qu'elle n'a pas de compte et je le poste pour elle._

**Je tiens à dire que j'ai dédié cette fiction à Ari! Ma meilleure amie.**

**N.B. : le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ainsi que les personnages. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 1: attaque! **

Je lisais tranquillement un bouquin de défense contre les forces du mal, dans la bibliothèque quand j'entendis quelqu'un prononcer mon nom. Je relevai la tête pour trouver juste en face de moi le garçon que j'haïs le plus dans cette école, j'ai nommé James Potter. Il fait partit du groupe le plus populaire de l'école les maraudeurs. Et depuis la deuxième année il me demande de sortir avec lui… quel crétin.

-Lily joli, veux-tu sortir avec moi?

-Non!! Combien de fois va t il falloir que je te le dise Potter? Je ne veux rien savoir de toi!

Et merde et voilà que Mme pince arrive. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa arrive à moi. Et voilà maintenant on se retrouve à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque, grâce à qui et oui se célèbre James.

-Désolé Lily je ne voulais pas…

-Toi sa suffit tu ne trouves pas que tu en as assez fait comme ça?

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, moi je m'en vais et ne me suis pas!

Non mais pour qui il se prend? Je le haïs! Je fulminai jusqu'à la salle commune de Griffondor, en m'imaginant 45 000 façons de tuer Potter. Et voilà que je vois Sirius Black, un autre célère maraudeur, qui drague une autre fille cette semaine. Sirius est un des gars les plus populaires de l'école, il faut avouer, l'autre qui est populaire et qui fait concurrence à Sirius c'est Potter.

-Hey! Lily!

Je me retournai de l'autre côté et vit Ariane ma meilleure amie avec Julia qui me faisait signe d'approcher.

-Salut!

-Qu'est-ce qui est encore arrivé? Me demanda Ariane.

-Rien, à par ce Potter il nous a fait sortir de la biblio! M'emportai-je.

-T'es sur que t'en fait pas un peu trop ?

-Non Julia, je t'assure!

-Lily sa fait quatre ans que tu nous dis la même chose. Tu ne crois pas qui a changé un peu depuis cette année?

-Laisse moi réfléchir… Non!

Les filles regardèrent au ciel.

-Allons manger, de toute façon il te reste quoi, quatre jours à le supporter après c'est les vacances.

-Oui mais après il va me rester un an au complet!

Les trois examens qui nous restaient passèrent vite. Et j'espérais avoir de bonnes notes. Et maintenant, on était toutes rendues dans le train qui nous ramenait chez nous. Je n'avais aucune envie de revenir à la maison; bien sûr mes parents me manquaient mais ma sœur, je n'étais plus capable de l'endurer. Au moins j'avais Ariane qui m'hébergerait pendant le mois d'août. Je partis sans dire au revoir à mes amies.

Deux semaines étaient déjà passées et je n'en pouvais plus, de ses remarques! Je m'enfermai pour la énième fois dans ma chambre pour couvrir ses cris. Quand j'entendis un coup à ma fenêtre je me précipitai pour prendre le message que m'avait envoyé le hibou de… Potter? J'ouvris la lettre et commença à lire :

_Salut ma Lily, (_je ne suis pas sa Lily

_J'ai su par Ari que ta sœur était un vrai cauchemar. (_Ari attend que je te voie toi, tu vas le regretter_) Je voulais de tes nouvelles pour savoir si tu t'en sortais bien avec elle. Tu sais il ne faut pas que tu l'écoutes, t'es parfaite. (_Il fallait que sa sorte j'imagine_) Tu sais depuis le début des vacances, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. (_Bon sa recommence_) Je fais une petite fête en amis Remus, Sirius, Peter, Franck, Ari, Julia et je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais bien venir et comme ça tu pourras en même temps revenir avec Ari pour passer le reste de tes vacances. (_Je savais qui avait une arnaque_) J'espère de voir bientôt._

_Je t'aime (_ah! Y'en fait trop là !

_Ton James. _

Et là je suis supposée répondre quoi moi. En plus il ne m'a pas donné la date de cette petite fête. Et Ariane, elle ne perd rien pour attendre celle là! Bon je prends le parchemin le plus près de moi. Et commence à lui écrire :

Potter,

Merci de m'avertir pour ma sœur mais je crois que je peux me débrouiller toute seule et de toute façon elle n'est pas si pire que ça. Je veux bien y aller mais sache que je n'y vais pas pour toi. Mais je ne sais pas la date de cette petite soirée.

Bye

Lily qui n'est pas à toi.

J'espère qui a compris le message cette fois. Mais cette petite soirée je souhaite qu'elle de soit pas trop longue où sinon je crois qui vas y avoir des étincelles. J'accrochai ma lettre à l'hibou à James en lui donnant un biscuit.

Après qu'il fut parti je senti un vide. Mon ventre gargouillait, je descendis en bas pour me prendre quelque chose à manger quand j'entendis du bruit qui venait de l'extérieur. Je regardai par la fenêtre de la cuisine pour apercevoir de la fumer de l'autre côté, c'était la maison des Modérie qui était en feu! Et juste en haut de leur maison, je vis le signe de lord Voldemort. Mon sang se glaça, je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'entendis ma sœur se mettre à crier. Je me jetai sur elle pour la faire taire. Je ne voulais pas que nous nous fassions repérer en cas où les mangemorts ne soient pas encore partis. J'entendis des cris qui provenaient de partout. Je ne bougeais plus trop, apeurée, je sentais ma sœur sangloter et émettre de petits cris en dessous de moi. Puis quelqu'un entra dans la maison. Je me relevai et pris ma baguette dans ma main et pointa en direction du bruit.

-Il y a quelqu'un?

Je ne répondis pas mais pris ma sœur par le bras et la traîna vers un coin reculer de la pièce

-Lumos!

Ma sœur cria, et l'intrus arriva en vitesse dans la cuisine j'aillai lancer un sort lorsque je vis son visage celui d'un aurore reconnu dans le monde, je le voyais souvent dans la gazette des sorciers, je me détendis immédiatement et baissa ma baguette magique par contre ma sœur ne cessa de crier.

-Bonjour je suis Charles Tancredi, tout va bien aller.

Après avoir parlé avec Charles pendant un certain temps mes parents arrivèrent. L'auror leur raconta ce qui était arrivé aux voisins. Puis demanda de leur parler seul à seul. Malgré tout, je les suivis et me cacha derrière un buisson. Il parlait du danger de rester ici, puisque les mangemorts n'avaient aucun motif pour avoir attaqués les Modérie car ils n'avaient aucun lien avec la magie. Par contre dans tout le quartier il n'y avait que moi comme sorcière, et de sang moldu. Donc les aurores croyaient que les mangemorts s'étaient simplement trompé de maison avec la nôtre. Je poussai un cri mais aucun son n'en sortit. Mes parents paraissaient effrayés, mais Charles les rassura en leur disant que déménager sera efficace et qu'il allait mettre des gens à leur disposition en cas d'urgence.

Quelques jours plus tard, mes parents nous apprirent que nous allions déménager car ils ne trouvaient pas ça sécuritaire de rester dans ce quartier. Ma sœur dit que c'était de ma faute car j'étais un monstre, j'encaissai sans rien dire. Je m'en voulais tellement, je croyais que c'était de ma faute si les Modérie étaient morts. Je ne parlais pas durant le déménagement et je n'avais pas écrit à mes amies qui m'avaient envoyé plusieurs lettres. Je me sentais vraiment mal. Je reçu la lettre de James qui me disait que la petite soirée aurait lieu le 31 juillet. Mais pour l'instant je n'avais le goût de rien.

Le quartier où l'on avait déménagé était ravissant. Ils avaient un très beau paysage. Une jolie rivière tout proche. C'était encore une journée où je me fis égueuler par ma sœur. Je me rendis une autre fois dans ma chambre pour arrêter les cris de ma sœur, Pétunia. Je regardai par la fenêtre la maison juste en face de moi, en fait ce n'était pas une maison mais bien un manoir! C'était magnifique! Je me demandais qui pouvait bien vivre là bas. On devait être bien et se sentir en sécurité. J'entendis des rires puis deux garçons en sortir. Et merde, je les connaissais en plus. Merde! Pourquoi fallait-il déménager à cet endroit précis! Je le haïs ce foutu Potter! Pourquoi ici! Pourquoi lui! Je n'en pouvais plus, je ne pourrais plus sortir dehors de peur que ce, ce con vienne me déranger. Il faudra que j'attende qu'il fasse noir, décidément il faisait tout pour que je ne l'oublie pas!

Pendant ce temps :

-Tu sais qui habite dans cette maison? Demanda Sirius

-Non aucune idée, mes parents mon simplement dit que c'était des personnes qui avaient besoin qu'ils les aident un peu.

-C'est vague!

-Tu parles, mais sa m'intrique qu'en même.

La nuit était enfin arrivée, il était temps, je m'impatientais. Je sortis de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller mes parents qui s'inquièteraient encore beaucoup trop. J'arrivai enfin devant le patio. Je sortis enfin dehors il faisait si beau, on pouvait voir toutes les étoiles dans le ciel. Je me promenai près de la rivière, quand j'entendis un « plouf» je me retournai sur le côté pour apercevoir Potter dans la rivière, se baignant…nu! Et merde sa arrive juste à moi c'est affaire la! Mais j'avoue qu'il n'est pas trop mal… non, non Lily sa suffit rentre chez toi avant qu'il te découvre, mais merde qu'il est sexy… aller, go. Je mis à courir quand j'entendis…

-Hey!

Je me retournai de bord pour apercevoir James avec une mini serviette autour de sa taille et ses yeux rond! Oh la, la… Je suis cuite. Je fonce directement chez moi. Bon, maintenant je pourrai même plus aller dehors du tout! Merci, au moins James peut pas me rattraper y'a une mini serviette! Je ris intérieurement quand :

-Lily attend!

Oh merde je n'aurais dû rien dire! Je fonce droit vers le patio rentre et ferme violement la porte et James rentre dans la vitre du patio.

**Et voilà! Envoyez des reviews en grand nombre!!**


	2. La Crise

**Bonjour et merci à Ari!!!(Cocotte tu m'as manqué ne pars plus! Tu vas me faire une crise cardiaque si tu continues! hi!) et à : tchingtchong, chocolatine(j'avoue est trop violente! lol!), missgege93, lilyana, angel lily( tu sauras tout, mais gardons le suspense), rebecca-blanck (t'es trop drôle! que trop! j'y avais pas pensé!) merci ça me fait énormément plaisir.**

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2: La crise (désolé mais je ne suis pas très bonne pour des titres lol)

_Je fonçai droit vers le patio, entrai et fermai violement la porte et James rentra dans la vitre du patio._

Oh! Mon dieu! Je sortis pour voir James qui tenait son visage entre ses deux mains, assis par terre.

-James! Ça va? Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas mais… laisse moi voir.

Il enleva ses mains de son visage et j'aperçus une grosse rougeur sur son front. Je me mis à rire. Qu'il était drôle avec son petit air.

-C'est pas drôle, ça fait mal, me dit- il avec son petit air boudeur.

-Oh! Franchement, ça ne doit pas faire si mal que sa. Rentre, je vais te mettre un peu de glace.

Je lui fis signe de se taire.

-Assieds toi, ça ne sera pas long, dis-je à voix basse.

Je pris des glaçons et les mis dans une débarbouillette froide. Je lui mis la débarbouillette sur le front en m'assoyant à coté de lui.

-C'est joli chez toi.

-Merci…

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que James Potter se retrouverait dans ma maison, lui, la tête enflée.

-Lily… je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez déménagé?

Je me renfrognai. Mais de quoi il se mêle?

-C'est pas de tes affaires!

Il baissa la tête, résigné et se leva.

-Je crois que je vais y aller, je suis quand même juste avec une petite serviette, dit-il avec un sourire. Et il est minuit et demi. Bye Lily, en espérant te revoir bientôt.

-Fais attention au patio, je ne voudrais pas te ramasser en petits morceaux.

-Oui, promis.

Je partis me coucher en pensant à cette soirée assez… étrange.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai de bonne heure, me fis un bon déjeuner et commençai à écrire à Ari qui commençait à beaucoup s'inquiéter. Ensuite, je pensai à cette soirée, décidément quand je suis fatiguée, je ne suis pas lucide. C'était Potter hier, pas un ami, franchement… pff! Je préfère oublier cette soirée. Je monte dans ma chambre et commence à lire « Où la mer commence » de Dominique Demers. C'est Ari qui me l'a prêté, me disant que c'était un livre exceptionnel. À la fin de la soirée, j'avais fini le livre et versé quelques larmes. Je me levai de mon lit, je ne fis pas quelques pas que j'entendis du bruit à la fenêtre.Je me retournai pour apercevoir Marly, ma chouette. Elle déposa un morceau de papier sur mon lit, je le pris et lis :

**De quoi!!!! Attends, j'arrive!**

**Ari .x.x.x.**

Au moins c'est clair, mais je me demande bien comment elle compte venir, j'ai une cheminée à granule, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle puisse passer par là… Oh non! dis-moi pas que… elle n'oserait pas… Oh merde ça c'est son genre; je m'élance vers la fenêtre pour voir mon amie sortir de chez James et se diriger vers ma maison. Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire que James était mon voisin, maintenant elle va toujours le déranger pur venir me voir… et dans le fond c'est sa faute, c'est à lui de ne pas habiter là!

-Lily!

Je descendis sans attendre et sautai au cou de ma meilleure amie.

-Tu m'as manqué!

-Toi, Lily Evans ne t'avise plus de me faire peur comme ça j'étais morte t'inquiétude et Julia aussi!

-Désolé…

-C'est beau, à la place explique-moi ce qui s'est passé; parce que ce n'était pas très claire.

On monta dans ma chambre, je lui racontai tout sans oublier la soirée d'hier, puis nous parlâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que nous tombions endormis.

Le lendemain matin, nous étions en train de faire des bonnes crêpes quand nous entendîmes... James et Sirius! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici! Ma mère va me tuer! Non mais si sa continue, je vais faire un open house! Franchement, mais pour qui ils se prennent! Ari ouvrit la porte pour les faire entrer, je la regardai avec un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas d'accord, mais elle me tira la langue comme réponse. Qu'elle est bébé, mais je l'aime!

-Et bien James, j'ai su que tu n'étais pas vraiment laid avec une petite serviette autour de taille, dit Ari avec un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres.

Je pus admirer la rougeur qui s'installa sur ses joues. Un miracle James rougit! Il va y avoir un cataclysme. Attention...1, 2, 3 … et bien il y a rien… étrange.

-MMM… ça sent bon ici! s'exclama Sirius en regardant avidement les crêpes.

-Pense–y même pas Sirius…, gronda Ari

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi? Demandai-je, un peu écœurée de les voir. Non mais c'est tout de même Potter qui est dans ma maison encore une fois en 3 jours!

-Ben… commença James

-C'est-à-dire que James voulait s'excuser pour la dernière fois.

-C'est tout! Et bien maintenant vous pouvez partir merci!! M'écriai–je.

-Lily chérie, mais qui sont ces jeunes hommes? Demanda la mère de Lily, Marie.

Et merde, je savais que s'aller arriver maintenant je fais quoi, moi? James se dirigea vers ma mère. Il lui donna un pogné de main.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle James Potter et lui c'est Sirius Black

-enchanter, dit poliment Sirius.

-nous sommes vos voisins mais aussi des amis de Lily et Ari.

Ben oui, maintenant se sont mes amis mais je rêve !! Je vais exploser!! Pour qui ils se prennent!

-je suis contente de vous connaître. Lily ma belle, est-ce que je peux te parler, s'il te plaît.

-oui maman, j'arrive. Dis-je en lança un regard vers Ari.

_Dans le salon,_

-Chérie, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu avant, je me serais habillée plus convenablement.

-Maman…

- Et pourquoi tu ne m'as dit que tu connaissais nos voisins! On aurait pu tous aller les voir.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais Lily, tu es vraiment impolie, je t'ai entendu leur crier dessus et en plus ce sont tes amis! Lily!

-Ce ne sont…

_Dans la cuisine_,

-Tasse-toi Sirius, laisse-moi écouter! dit Ariane en poussant Sirius.

Les trois adolescents écoutaient « subtilement » à la porte du salon.

-waw! J'adore sa mère! On ne se fera plus crier dessus mes pauvres oreilles ne le supporteront plus! s'exclama Sirius.

_Retour dans le salon,_

-Lily sa suffit, je voulais aussi te dire que nous voulions partir en famille à New-York veux-tu venir? Avec nous?

-non, je suis désolé, tu sais avec Pétunia dans les parages.

- ah! Toi! Je te cherchais, c'est de ta faute Lily regarde ce que tu as fait à mon chandail! Il ne me fait plus! Tu n'es qu'un monstre! Personne ne t'aime! Tu es affreuse! Dégage!

-PÉTUNIA! cria Marie

Ma sœur se retourna et partit dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus.

_Dans la cuisine,_

-Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte!

-James clame toi! vieux!

On entendit crier de l'autre côté.

-Non mais qu'elle peste! Pesta Sirius (avouer que sa rime! lol!)

- c'est toujours comme ça. déclara Ari.

James pour sa part était devenu rouge de fureur!

_Dans le salon,_

-Lily…

-c'est correcte maman.

Je retournai dans la cuisine et quand j'ouvris la porte je vis ma meilleure amie ainsi que deux stupides maraudeurs étendu sur le sol!

-j'en reviens pas… bravo! Vous êtes content maintenant vous avez enfin quelque chose pour rire de moi! Dis-je avec les yeux pleins d'eau.

-Lily… Ce n'est pas ce que…

Je partis en courant ne laissant pas de temps à ma meilleure amie de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Je fermai la porte de ma chambre et m'étendis sur mon lit et partis à pleurer. J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte.

-Non! Je ne veux voir personne.

-Lily, s'il te plaît.

James entra dans ma chambre et ferma doucement la porte. Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

-Lily- jolie.

- Vas- t'en!

-Tiens, je voulais te donner ça. Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois.

Puis il partit. Je relevai la tête et vis une belle rose sur mon lit. Je souris à moi-même, non mais qu'est-ce qui me prend!


	3. Retour à l'école

**Salut! Je sais que ce chapitre à été long à arriver, mais j'ai beaucoup d'examens et j'ai lu Harry Potter 7, il est super bon! Mais voilà un autre chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ils me font vraiment plaisir!! Merci infiniment! Et merci à toi aussi ma belle tite cocotte que j'adore ma belle arie!!**

**À: virgo05, désolé d'être aussi longue mais le voici, le voilà!-xxx- **

**À: Rebecca-Black, tu l'as dit il est vraiment trop subtil!!! Notre tit james national! lol!**

**à: tchingtchong, je t'adore toi lol! Peste pesta moi je la trouve trop drôle! lol! T'es trop drôle! Prends soin de toi j'adore -xxx-**

**Merci à vous tous et prenez soin de vous! C'est important! lol! Vous ne voudrez pas finir comme James avec la porte patio! lol!**

**Bonne lecture!**

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que James était venu me voir avec Ariane, mais il me semblait que sa faisait une éternité. Depuis, qu'ils étaient parti, ma sœur était devenue encore plus insupportable… comme si c'était possible! Mais au moins se soir, je partirai pour aller chez Ari. Il était temps! Sauf qu'avant il va falloir voir Potter! Il faut toujours qu'il me gâche ma journée. Je finis de faire ma valise, enfin cela faisait au moins deux heures que je faisais ma valise. Je descendis dans la cuisine avec ma valise. Je regardai l'heure, il n'était que 3 heures! Encore 2 heures à attendre!

Enfin, l'heure est arrivée, j'embrassai mes parents, ils vont me manquer, et saluai ma sœur, même si elle ne me prêta aucune attention. J'étais devant l'imposante maison de James, je sonnai.

-Hey Lily!

-Salut Sirius.

-Allez entre, je ne savais pas que James avait réussi à te convaincre de vivre ici. Mais non Lily je blague prend le pas comme ça! Tiens donne moi ta valise.

-Lily!

Julia accourait vers moi les bras ouvert. (À la vitesse qu'elle arrivait c'était évidant que j'allais avoir mal.) Elle se jeta à mon cou et nous tombâmes sur le sol. (Je le savais)

-Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir!

- Tu m'as manqué!

-humm, humm…

-oh! Désolé… s'excusa Julia qui devenait rouge pivoine.

Elle était de nature très gênée et discrète, bien… habituellement elle l'était. Le trio étaient la à nous regardé comme si on venait d'une autre planète.

-Remus!

Je lui donnai un câlin.

-Ça faisait longtemps.

-Ouais!

- Hey! Moi aussi, je veux un câlin! Se plaignit James.

-Toi! T'auras rien du tout… sauf si tu veux une baffe pour toi, elles sont gratuites.

-je vais m'en passer Lily-jolie, mais merci, dit- il avec un grand sourire.

Ce mec me décourage! Non mais vous l'avez vu avec son petit air! Je vais lui enlever moi, son petit air!

-Et bien, il ne reste plus que la belle Ari, dit Sirius.

-Je ne dirais pas ça à ta place, dit Remus.

-Pourquoi?

-BOUH! cria Ari qui était juste en arrière de lui.

Sirius sursauta.

-Non mais, ça ne va pas la tête! Je suis sûr que je ne vais même plus avoir d'oreille après ça!

- Pff!

La soirée se déroula plutôt bien… jusqu'à ce que Sirius commence à danser et chanter le heaky breaky dance! Là, ça à commencé à dégénérer puisque James s'est mis de la partie et puis … Julia m'a emmené danser avec Ari! Une chance que les parents à James n'étaient pas là! Enfin, tout le monde décida de dormir chez James puisqu'il était trois heures du matin.

Le lendemain matin, Je me réveillai en sursaut, j'avais fait un mauvais rêve. J e regardai tout autour de moi tout le monde dormaient encore sauf…

-James! Dis-je toute surprise.

-Chut… tu vas réveiller tout le monde.

-Désolé…

Un silence gênant s'installa.

-Est-ce que tu as faim? demanda James.

-Oui!

-Bien, suis moi.

On partit du salon, James me dit de m'asseoir à la table et de l'attendre. J'entendis plein de bruit dans la cuisine.

-James! Est-ce que ça va? On dirait que tu te fais attaquer… pas que sa me dérange mais…

-non, non tout vas bien reste là!

Il est fou ce mec! Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva avec une assiette plein de pain doré. Je me mis à rire, il avait du mélange à pain doré partout!

-Arrête de rire de moi, je me suis forcé!

-T'avais juste à le dire, je t'aurais aidé!

-Ouais… et gâcher la surprise.

-Bon d'accord, maintenant on peut manger ça a l'air vraiment bon.

Il déposa l'assiette et on commença à manger. Sirius arriva un peu plus tard pour en prendre lui aussi. À la fin tout le monde avait mangé les bons pains dorés à James. Je dois l'avouer James est un bon cuisinier.

Un peu plus tard, Ari et moi décidons de partir. Tout le monde se dit au revoir. Je me retournai vers Ari pour voir Sirius qui frôlait les fesses d'Ari avec sa main.

-Sirius! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!?

Ledit Sirius enleva très vite sa main.

-Moi? Mais rien!

-Ouais… on va s'en reparler!

Il me regarda avec des yeux de chien battu. Ce mec est décourageant. Enfin, après le « super » tour de cheminée, nous arrivâmes chez Ari. C'était une maison très chaleureuse et spacieuse. J'avais à peine franchis la cheminée que Jacques et sa belle-mère sont venus me dire bonjour! C'était des personnes hyper chaleureuses. Je les adore! Et à chaque fois que je viens chez Ari, sa maison m'impressionne. Il y a tout plein de choses magiques chez elle. Mais ce que j'aime le plus, c'est ses escaliers qui flottent dans les airs.

-Allez Lily, dit Ari en me tirant le bras.

Nous arrivâmes dans sa chambre où un lit de plus avait été installé pour moi. Je me jetai dessus!

-ouais!!!! C'est trop confortable!

-Tu parles, le mien et plus confortable! dit Ariane qui avait sauté sur son lit, elle aussi. (Copieuse!)

Le lendemain matin, nous allâmes au chemin de traverse pour acheter nos fournitures scolaires ; j'adorais cet endroit tout comme Pré-au-Lard. Tout est magique et si beau! Un peu plus tard dans la soirée Ari décida d'aller à l'animalerie. Puis environ une heure passée à regarder les animaux, nous tombâmes amoureuse d'un petit chaton! Il était trop mignon. On décida de l'acheter.

-Oh! Je suis tellement contente!! Regarde-le, Il est trop chou! Dis-je, lui flattant la tête

- Je suis d'accord et en plus je suis sûr que Taïma (c'est son chien si quelqu'un se demandait c'était qui, lol!) vas l'adorer!

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour « J » (lol c'est trop cool dire sa!), nous partons vers l'inconnu … o.k. je l'avoue il n'est pas si inconnu que sa. Mais au début moi je croyais qu'ils avaient tous pété un câble! Mais c'est vrai la voie 9 et 3 /4!! Allo! Et deviné quoi? Ça va faire la 7 ème année que j'y vais!!! Ouiiiiiiiii!

-Ah non! Je ne le prends pas!

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui a Ari? Tu m'as enlevé à ma super divagation dans ma tête!

-T'es folle!

-Mais non… et que se passe-t-il?

-Tu ne vois pas boule de poils (c'est le nom du chat si quelqu'un n'avait pas compris) ne veut pas rentrer dans sa petite cage!!

-Attend tu n'as pas le tour!

-Ouais, c'est ça… essaye si tu veux.

Je me penchai, et pris bouboule (autre surnom du petit chaton en question.), le mis dans sa cage avec un facilité presque étonnante. C'est normale je suis trop douée! Je regardai Ari d'une façon de « tu disais? ».

-Quoi? Je voulais savoir si toi t'étais capable, dit Ari en roulant les yeux.

-Ouais c'est ça…

-Non mais c'est vrai, imagine un peu si je tombe malade ou encore pire amputée! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais? Hein?

-Bonne question…. Je fais le party!

-T'es méchante!

-Ari, Lily, vous allez être en retard!

On se regarda vite fait et commenca à courir dans la maison.

-Et merde!

Nous arrivâmes, enfin à la voie 9 et ¾ nous n'étions pas encore assises que le train partit.

-Il était moins d'une!

-tu parles je n'imagine même pas la tête qu'aurai fait Mc Gonagall si nous avions manqué le train.

- Ça aurait ressemblé à quelque chose comme ça! dit Sirius en faisant une belle grimace!

-Sexy Sirius!

-Merci! Je savais que tu allais aimer.

-Salut mes petites chéries! dit chaleureusement Remus.

-Coucou!

-Hey! Je ne le prends pas! Vous m'avez abandonné! Avec une gang d'écervelé!

-Eil!

-Désolé Mumus! Toi t'es intelligent.

-c'est gentil ça, Julia!

Le reste de la petite balade en Tchou-Tchou ressemblait pas mal à ça. Au château, nous avons pu voir toute la répartition des élèves ainsi que le super hyper funny discourt de Dumbledore. Enfin, la bonne nourriture…. miam… des patates pilées qui peut résister à des bonnes patates pilées!!

- Quel délice!!!

-Lily, est-ce que ça va bien?

-moui pourquoi?!

-Parce que tu parles la bouche pleine et c'est une des choses que tu détestes le plus.

-oh! Oui… désolé mais c'est des patates pilées, c'est irrésistible!!

J'entendis un petit rire retenu. Je me retournai pour voir James (oh! il est tellement sexy en chemise! bon ça y est je fais de la fièvre. non mais, je vous le jure!) qui me regardait avec un petit regard rieur mais si admiratif.

-Je sais que je suis très sexy mais, regarde ailleurs, ça me gêne!

Il me fit un clin d'œil qui me fit grogner (et oui maintenant je suis rendu un chien!) Après se si bon repas, nous allâmes à la salle commune, devant un bon petit (ben quant même gros) feu. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien… et le reste me le demander pas je m'en rappelle plus…


	4. Réveil et Halloween

**Coucou tout le monde désolé, je sais j'ai été longue! Désolée encore.**

**Merci à Ari qui corrige et publie ma fic. Je m'ennuie de toi ma belle cocotte! Et à : **

**virg05: merci, c'est très gentil ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

**tchingtchong: merci!! j'avoue que la bouffe c'est que trop bon!!lol je me fou pas de ta vie moi!! pi j'espère que sa c'est bien passer ton livre en vieux français lol!!!! merci beaucoup!**

**rebecca- black: sa tu l'as dit! merci de m'encourager!**

**Et Bonne lecture!**

_**Chapitre 4 **_

… le lendemain je me réveillai dans la salle commune! Non mais ils n'ont pas osé me laisser sur le canapé!!! Attendez que je les assomme! Ça va faire des étincelles, c'est moi qui vous le dit! Je montai quatre à quatre les escaliers (je sais c'est difficile, vous essayerai voir!) qui menait au dortoir des garçons, j'ouvris la porte à la volée pour remarquer … rien? Tout à coup j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir. Je me retournai pour assommer le premier que j'allais voir.

-Wow! Lily, dépêche toi, je suis déjà en retard! s'exclama Sirius.

-Quoi?

-je t'attends en métamorphose. Bye.

NON!!! Oh non, moi en retard! Je redescendis les escaliers presque en les déboulant. Je vais les tuer, ils n'ont même pas été assez gentils pour me réveiller! Et en plus tout le monde m'a vu dormir!!! Et non de non!!!! Et me voici, me voilà je m'habillai en quatrième vitesse, courus à travers l'école pour foncer en pleine face avec le dos de Sirius.

-Sirius, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Aller avance.

-euh…

-quoi?

Je mis le nez dans la classe pour m'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait que des bureaux et des chaises.

-Sirius, ils se sont simplement transformés en chaises…compte les chaises en trop, et oui bravo!

-Um!

-Que ce passe-t-il professeur Mayer?

-Je vous attends depuis longtemps, le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de vous attendre pour vous informer que le cours d'aujourd'hui se déroulera dehors dans le parc. Mais j'aimais bien écouter la théorie de madame Evans.

Oh non! Là, je le sens mal toute l'école va être au courant! Oh non deuxième déception en une journée.

-Merci professeur, nous y allons, aller Sirichou, dis- je en le prenant par la main avant qu'il parte à rire de moi devant le professeur.

Nous arrivâmes hyper en retard et pour commencer l'année Sirius et moi avions déjà une retenue à cause de notre léger retard d'environ une heure. Génial! Et en plus, mes amis riaient bien de leur coup, très stupide en passant. Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre! Ça va chauffer! Vous allez voir! Quand je repartis avec Ari pour aller à notre cours de défense contre les forces du mal, un garçon de Serdaigle vint nous parler… je dois l'avouer ce mec est… est wow! La chanceuse, si vous l'aviez vu vous aussi vous auriez la bave qui coule! Hey merde je bave!! Oh la, la madame à un rendez-vous avec monsieur ce soir à 6 heure wow! Sirius vas en baver une shot (et non ce n'est pas parce que le gars est trop craquant!)

-Comment y s'appelle se beau mec?

-J'en sais rien… j'ai oublié il viens de me le dire là.

-Et tu penses que tu vas faire comment se soir pour lui parler … « eille chose »!

-Et merde je n'y ai pas pensé. Attend je vais aller le revoir!

Et elle court! Bravo et elle pense qu'elle va l'interpeller comment!! Elle me fait tellement rire. Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard à mon cours allez up cascade.

-Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu veux te faire pardonner de m'avoir abandonné ce matin sans m'avoir réveillé?

James venait d'arriver à ma hauteur.

-Non… comme tu es toute seule j'avais pensé que je pourrais t'accompagner jusqu'au cours.

-mm… ok….

-oh là, là, je n'aime pas ce regard… tu vas me tuer!!! Au secours!! Aidez- moi!

-T'es complètement fou! M'exclamai-je, ne pouvant m'empêcher de rire.

-eee... non je ne crois pas.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, aller on y va?

Muahaha! J'ai mon plan, vous allez voir comment je suis méchante!! James va en baver! On arrivait tout proche de la salle de classe, quand je le tirai vers moi dans un placard, non je ne pense pas croche, non ce n'est pas un de mes fantasme regardez moi pas comme sa… un placard à balai c'est qui est-ce qui a des fantasme la dessus? Donc, j'ai attiré James dans un … mini placard je n'aurais pas pu choisir mieux, je m'approchai de lui.

-Lily … mais qu'est-ce que…

-Quoi tu n'as pas envi de, dis-je en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

Je lui donnai un bisou sur la joue et quitta précipitamment le placard.

-Lily! Mais… mais

-Ça t'apprendra de ne pas me réveiller le matin.

-C'est pas juste!!!!

Muhaha, je suis trop forte! Oui, oui ça c'est moi! La journée se déroula plutôt tranquillement et Ariane put savoir son nom il s'appelle Cédric ah non, sa c'est l'autre qui lui a demandé après, Alex, ah non plus sa c'est un autre, David, non plus c'est celui de 9heure et demi mmmh… Thomas c'est sa! Je savais, justement elle est parti à ses rendez- vous. Et moi je me ramasse toute seule avec mon livre, puisque Julie est avec son Mathieu.

-Je ne le prends pas!

-ARI? Comment ça'arrives de bonne heure?

-Rgarde l'heure.

-Oups, il est pas si de bonne heure! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Aucun des quatre gars ta plus?

-C'est pas ça, il y avait un débile de chien noir qui n'arrêtai pas de faire tomber à l'eau tous mes rendez-vous. Il en a même fait tomber un DANS l'eau! Tous sont partis en prenant leurs jambes à leur cou! Je déteste les chien noir!... merde j'ai un chien noir, mais Taïma c'est différent. Elle est intelligente.

-Je te signale que ton chien reste assit et ne bouge pas d'un poil lorsque tu lui attache une demi brique après la laisse.

-Oui… mais c'est tout à fait différent. Mais au moins, pour compenser mes rendez-vous ratés, j'ai su que les Maraudeurs feront une fête d'Halloween dans notre salle commune!

-Quoi!?

-Lily, arrête moi sa c'est génial! Le hic c'est que je n'ai pas de cavalier.

-Mais je serais ta cavalière!

-C'est évidant!

-Je savais que tu serais d'accord!

Le 31 octobre arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Et en plus James ne m'a invité qu'une seul fois au party… ce n'est pas que ça me dérange puisque que je lui ai dit non, mais je soupçonne James de me faire un coup tordu avec un couteau dans la salle à manger…. bon maintenant je divague totalement je parle à moi-même de clue! Et je me compte des blagues, ça y est, je suis folle!  
J'entends déjà de la musique en bas! Ouais! J'ai hâte de danser! J'espère que les maraudeurs vont passer une chanson d'Allan Théo pour Ari et moi!

-oh la, la sexy Ari !

-Merci, t'es super belle toi aussi! Répondit Ariane.

-Arrête moi ça! Aller on y va, ils ont déjà commencé à mettre de la musique!!

-Ouais mais cette fois tes beaux yeux ne marcherons pas je n'irai pas danser pendant 3 heures de temps.

-S'il te plaît!! Dis-je en lui faisant les yeux doux.

-D'accord, d'accord mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi…

-merci!

Nous descendîmes donc en bas des escaliers et non je n'ai pas planté en plein milieu des escaliers, c'est une illusion. Oh mon dieu! Avez- vous vu le sex-symbol!

-Ferme la bouche tu as l'air d'un poisson! s'exclama Ariane en riant de moi.

En guise de réponse je lui fis une super grimace. Bon, je repris connaissance ce n'est que James quand même. Mais il faut avouer qu'il est plus sexy avec une petite serviette autour de la taille.

-salut!

Je fis un saut.

-James! Tu m'as fais peur.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas. Alors tu danses?

Je me retournai pour avoir l'avis d'Ari, mais personne! Où elle est ?

-Si tu cherche Ari elle est partie sur la piste de danse avec Sirius

Je le regardai comme s'il était fou. Ari sur une piste de danse sans qu'elle rechigne un peu c'est un miracle.

-D'accord il l'a plutôt amené de force sur la piste de danse.

Il me semblait aussi.

-Alors?

Pour toute réponse, je lui pris la main et l'amena sur la piste de danse. Quoi? On ne peut pas passer à côté de la chanson _noche de sexo_ sans danser!

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, quand j'ai décidé d'aller me chercher de l'eau parce qu'à la fin j'avais vraiment soif et James disons que lui aussi il avait vraiment soif. Mais à peine avais-je pris quelques gorgées que j'amenai James danser le _Heacky breaky dance. _Et en plus, il la connaît mieux que moi. Et Sirius, quel style, il est pire qu'Ari (désolé Ari je sais que t'es pas si pire que ça! lol!) bon je crois qu'un joli garçon vient à la rescousse d'Ari.

Oh mais c'est le sexy Dave, il va y avoir des étincelles ça ne va être beau à voir. Je suis mieux de m'approcher subitement justement une nouvelle chanson commence sa vas m'aider. Je m'approche de James comme si on ne l'était pas assez, je lui glisse à l'oreille qu'on devrait aller rejoindre Ari. On n'a pas fait quelques pas vers la droite où ma belle Ari était qu'on entend un cri. Je me mets à courir vers Ariane. Sirius est en train de mettre une sacrée volée à Dave. James et Mathieu se précipitent pour mettre les deux garçons loin un de l'autre.

-J'en reviens pas mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend!

Ariane se précipita vers son dortoir.

-Non mais c'est quoi votre problème!!

Les deux commencèrent à dire n'importe quoi en même temps.

-Dans le fond je ne veux même pas le savoir. Comme Ariane ne peut pas faire ce que je vais faire parce qu'elle est trop gentille, je vais le faire.

Je m'approchai de Dave et le mit une de ces baffes

-Et toi Black!! Je vais te découper en petit morceau. Mais avant je vais aller voir Ari, bye!

Je regardai James une dernière fois et lui fis un sourire puis celui-ci me le retourna.


	5. Mauvaise nouvelle

**Salut tout le monde! Désolé de mon retard!**

**Merci à ma belle cocotte Ariane, et à :**

**rebaccablack: oui, elle en a beaucoup! lol! Merci pour ta review ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

**puky: lol! T'es trop drôle! Oui James va être un sexy chevalier mais je te dit rien de plus tu verras bien dans ce chapitre et les prochains! lol! Merci beaucoup! J'adore me sentir soutenu! lol!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre : 5**

Quand j'arrivai dans le dortoir, Ari était déjà dans son lit, les rideaux tirés autour de son lit. Je compris qu'elle préférait être toute seule. De toute façon demain elle m'en parlera.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai plus de bon heure que t'habitude, ça veut dire vers 6 heures du matin. Mais Ari était déjà partie. Je décidai d'aller la retrouver. Je m'habillai et allai dehors. Je sais qu'elle aime prendre l'air le matin. Je m'approchai près du lac quand je reconnu Ari avec Sirius. Je décidai de les écouter près d'un arbre. Muhahaha, j'ai toujours voulu faire les espionnes.

-Je suis désolé Ariane, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter le fait que cet abrutie te…

-Sirius, je suis une grande fille. Je peux me défendre toute seule.

- Je veux bien mais… je …

Oh c'est croustillant!

-Sirius s'il te plaît, je préfère oublier.

-Pas moi.

-Pourquoi?

-…

-Ari… je…

Oh la, la c'est plus que croustillant.

-Lily, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la? Chuchota James

-Non mais, tu veux que je fasse…!

Il mit une main devant ma bouche avant que je ne finisse ma phrase.

Non mais quel culot!

-Chut! Ils vont nous entendre.

Vu de se point, je suis mieux de me taire.

-LILY EVANS! JAMES POTTER! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Cria Ari.

-Nous….euh...

-On s'embrassait tranquillement, quand on vous a attendu, répondu James pour venir à ma rescousse.

-Quoi? Oui, oui tout à fait, dis-je pour donner de la vraisemblance.

-Menteuse!

-Faux frère!

-Mais euh!

-Si c'est vrai, prouvez- le! s'exclama Sirius.

Ça n'a pas pris quelques secondes que ce taré me saute dessus! Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas détesté ça. Non mais, qu'est-ce que je raconte moi!

-ESPÈCE DE MALADE MENTAL! ÇA NE VA PAS BIEN DANS TA TÊTE, ME SAUTER DESSUS COMME ÇA!

-Bravo! Tu viens de nous démasquer! s'exclama James avec un petit sourire.

-Oups!

Je regarde ma meilleure amie et son amour de la vie qui me jettent un regard noir. Je me mets à courir à toutes jambes, suivie de James. Et merde, James court trop vite pour moi. Il est déjà bien en avant de moi et Sirius juste à côté DE MOI! Et me voilà retrouver face contre terre.

-Lily ça va? Me demande Sirius

-Mouii!

-Tant mieux!

Et il se lance sur moi pour me chatouiller quelle torture!!!

-J'en peux… plus je…. demande pardon! Dis-je en riant

-Pardon qui?

-Mon oncle!

-C'est beau!

-Où est Ari?

-Elle continue de courir après James, j'imagine.

-Bon, alors on va manger, toi et moi.

-Je suis d'accord, répondit Sirius.

Quand on arriva dans la salle commune, tout le monde nous regarda avec un air triste (sauf les Serpentards bien sûr).

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Bonne question, j'allais justement te la poser.

Quand nous arrivâmes près de Julie et Mathieu, celle-ci me pris dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé Lily.

-De quoi? Voyons Ju calme toi y'a rien.

-Mais, mais…

-Quoi??

-Tu n'as pas lu le journal? dit-elle en me le mettant dans les mains.

Je lus l'article sur la page principale,

_**UNE NOUVELLE ATTAQUE DE LA PART DES MANGEMORTS.**_

_**Un nouvelle attaque à eu lieu hier soir vers 9 heure au 53 rue des Boisset**_(mais c'est chez moi!) _**Nous ne savons pas si les Evans ont été blessé ou encore les aurors qui étaient sur le terrain puisque le département du ministère ne veut rien nous dire encore à se propos…. **_

-je… je …

Je me mis à courir vers le bureau du directeur, il fallait que je sache si mes parents allaient bien. OH mon dieu! J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien.

-LILY!

Je me retournai vers un Sirius au souffle court.

-Enfin, on va y aller ensemble si t'es d'accord, moi aussi je veux savoir si les parents de James vont bien, c'est comme ma deuxième famille la seule qui m'aime vraiment.

Je hoche la tête, et il me prit par la taille et monta les marches pour aller au bureau de Dumbledore. Sirius dit le mot de passe et on ouvrit la porte sur un Dumbledore tout déconfit face à James.

-Entrez Lily, Sirius.

James semblait vraiment nerveux et inquiet.

-Je suis désolé, Mme. Evans ainsi que M Potter ont été gravement blessé, leur état n'est toujours pas stable.

-Mais, il faut partir! Je veux aller la voir!

-Mademoiselle Evans, je suis d'accord avec vous mais, comme vos parents se sont fait attaquer une deuxième fois, et qu'en plus vous ni étiez pas, je crois fort bien qu'il serait plus prudent de rester discrète, c'est pour cela que vous resterez avec monsieur Black et monsieur Potter lorsque vous serais là-bas. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les mangemorts ne risquent pas d'aller chez les Potter car leur maison est trop bien protéger. Allez faire vos valises, vous partez bientôt.

Sirius se dirigea vers James et le prit dans ses bras. Et moi je me dirigeai vers mon dortoir en courant. Arrivé en haut, je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder ce que je prenais. Je fis ma valise en 5 minutes. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce qui se passait. Mes yeux se mirent à pleurer, j'essuyai mes larmes avec ma manche. Je descendis les marches et en bas j'aperçu Ariane et Julie. Je me précipitai vers elles, je les pris dans mes bras.

-Ça va aller mes belles cocottes, ne vous en faites pas pour moi tout va bien aller. Je suis avec deux grands garçons.

-Je…

-T'as pas besoin de dire quelque chose Ari je sais que tu ne sais pas quoi dire dans ces situations là, dis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire. Juste que tu sois là, ça me fait plaisir, merci mes belles mais il faut que j'y aille, je vais vous envoyé plein de lettres.

-bye, j'espère que tes parents vont bien! Dit Julie pleine d'espoir.

-on t'aime!

-moi aussi je vous aime fort. Bye.

Je partis vers le bureau du directeur avec ma valise. James et Sirius étaient déjà arrivés.

-Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Dumbledore.

Puis chacun après l'autre, nous prîmes de la poudre de cheminette pour aller chez James. Quand, j'arrivai chez les Potter, James me rattrapa pour que je ne tombe pas face première sur le plancher.

-Merci, chuchotai-je

-Ça va aller Lys.

Je hochai la tête, incapable de dire autre chose. Sirius monta ma valise au deuxième étage où allait être ma chambre. La maison était magnifique, mais pour le moment, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Lorsque Sirius et moi descendîmes dans la cuisine James y était déjà en train de prendre sa mère dans ses bras pour la consoler. Sirius alla prendre sa deuxième maman dans ses bras lui aussi. Cela me fit penser à ma mère, et les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues toutes seules.

-Salut ma belle Lily, dit la mère de James en me prenant dans ses bras. Ton père est resté à l'hôpital voir s'il y aurait des nouvelles. Et ta sœur est chez son petit copain. On va aller le rejoindre. Aller, venez mes petits.

Là- bas, mon père était dans le couloir à attendre. À le voir, je savais qu'il n'avait pas dormit depuis l'attaque. Lorsqu'il m'aperçu il me fit un gros sourire, je lui donnai un gros câlin. Sa me faisait tellement du bien de savoir mon père vivant.

-Salut Dona, il n'y a aucune autre nouvelle.

-Ça va bien aller, ils ne nous ont pas encore dit de mauvaise nouvelle, ça veut dire qu'il faut continuer à y croire, dit Dona, la mère de James.

-Tu as raison.

-Bonjour Monsieur Evans, je suis désolé pour votre femme.

-merci, je suis sûr que tout va bien aller autant pour Marie que pour ton père.

-Fred vous êtes mieux d'aller dormir vous ressemblez à un zombie. J'irai vous réveiller si nous avons une nouvelle.

-merci.

Cela faisait 3 heures que l'on attendait sur des chaises d'hôpital à regarder le monde passer, à se demander qu'est-ce qui aller arriver. J'étais plus capable de me tenir assise sans rien faire. Je me levai, ce qui eut le don de faire sursauter tout le monde.

-Désolé, je vais aller chercher quelque chose à boire, je reviens.

-Attends, je viens. Sirius, tu viens? Demanda James.

- Non je vais rester avec ta mère, mais si tu peux me rapporter quelque chose ça serait gentil.

-D'accord.

Nous allâmes dans la petite cafétéria pour nous commander du thé.

-Je n'aime pas ne rien savoir de ce qui se passe! M'exclamai-je.

-Moi non plus, Lily, mais on n'a pas le choix.

-Je déteste attendre.

-Si tu veux on peut aller chez moi, écouter un film et ensuite aller dormir.

-Comment ça tu connais les films?

-C'est Remus qui m'a appris qu'est-ce que c'est, depuis, j'ai un lecteur DVD dans le salon principale.

-Je veux bien, ça va nous faire décompresser.

Il me sourit et nous partîmes avertir Dona et Sirius. Sirichou décida de venir… en fait c'est plutôt Madame Potter qui dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que celui-ci reste une minute de plus, parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de parler.


	6. Pour un changement d'idée, c'est réussit

Bonjour tout le monde

**Bonjour tout le monde!! J'espère que tout va bien. Désolé encore pour le retard lol! Vous allez me tuer lol!**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, c'est très gentil de votre part, je l'apprécies énormément. Continuez comme ça!!**

**Merci à Ariane, ma belle cocotte et à :**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Le film que choisirent James et Sirius était 1408, bien sûr moi j'étais contre, mais 2 à 1 je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Moi qui déteste les films d'horreur! Bon, on était tous installé confortablement sur le sofa sauf moi, c'est-à-dire que moi, je stressais déjà et le film n'était même pas encore commencé. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, mais on dirait bien que ses deux là s'en fiche complètement! Et la torture, le film commence.

-Oh non! Je le sens mal!

-Lily calme toi, il est juste dans une voiture, me dit tranquillement James, qui n'est pas stressé le moins du monde.

-Non, mais tu sais bien qu'après la voiture va être en panne, pi la un monstre va le tuer et … et je ne veux même pas imaginer la suite.

-Lily, tiens prend ma main, et relaxe.

-merci.

Et l'horreur, il est coincé dans la chambre de l'hôtel.

-je te l'avais dit de ne pas y aller!!

- Lily, il ne t'entend pas, j'espère que tu le sais, me dit Sirius en me regardant comme si je serais parano.

- je sais, je ne suis pas folle.

-Um… Um… je te crois.

-Avoue-le que tu ne me crois pas!

-J'aimerais bien, pouvoir écouter le reste du film s'il vous plaît.

-Désolé, chuchotai-je à James.

Celui-ci pris une petite couleur rose sur les joues, pas étonnant je suis presque collé à lui comme un saucisson. Ben, quoi? Ce n'est pas ma faute si ce film me fait vraiment peur.

-ahhhhh!

-LILY! Arrête j'ai pu de tympan!

-T'es sensible Sirichou!

-Lily, veux- tu s'il te plaît desserrer ta main. T'es en train de l'écrabouiller.

-Et vous vous dites des hommes. pfff!

-Ben je suis en train de me dire que dans le fond on aurait dû mettre ton film de Disney, Rit James.

-Arrête de rire de moi. Dis –je en fessant une petite moue.

- T'es tellement belle quand tu fais ta petite moue.

Et tout à coup s'en prévenir comme sa, bouf! Il faisait affreusement chaud dans cette pièce.

-HÉ OH! Je tiens à signaler que vous n'êtes pas seule alors vous ferez des minouches plus tard.

- Oh mon sexy sirichou est jaloux. Allez viens me faire un beau câlin.

-James, arrête …. Vieux tu me fais peur. Dit Sirius en reculant.

-Viens ici mon amour!

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. James courrait après Sirius autour du salon jusqu'à celui-ci s'étale de tout son long sur le plancher.

-Pauvre petit Siri, viens que je bec bobo.

«Smash!»

-Pitié! Je suis plein de bave! Dégueu.

-Le film est fini!! M'exclamai-je super contente qu'enfin la torture soi fini.

-C'est ta faute Sirius on a même pas pu savoir la fin.

-C'est toi qui m'a embrassé, je te signale.

-Suffit!! Les petits gamins! Allons-nous coucher. Je m'endors, dis-je en bayant.

Cela faisait environ 15 minutes que je regardais le plafond qui était très intéressant en passant. J'étais incapable de dormir. J'entendais plein de bruit, en plus qu'avec le film ça ne m'aidait vraiment pas. Oh mon dieu! J'ai entendu un grincement. Allons Lily ressaisis toi, t'es une sorcière… qui est toute seule dans une chambre grande comme mon salon qui est dans un immense manoir, remplie de magie, et en plus des fous te poursuive. AHHH! Oh mon dieu! Il faut que j'aille ailleurs. Je me levai d'un bond. J'ouvris ma porte et me précipitai à l'extérieur. Et merde, c'est qu'il fait vraiment noir. J'ouvris la porte en avant de moi. Merde, ce n'est pas celle de James il n'y a personne. Pourquoi je n'ai pas demandé où était leur chambre. J'en ouvris une autre personne. Mais il y avait au moins une vingtaine de chambre même plus comment la trouver! Je regardai dans la chambre voisine à la mienne. BINGO! Bon, comment je fais moi, je lui dis : excuse-moi, mais j'ai peur comme une enfant de trois ans. Bravo Lily.

Je pris mon courage et le secouai un petit peu. Et il était déjà assit sur son lit baguette en main.

-James! C'est moi. S'il te plaît tue moi pas.

-Lily? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Ben c'est que… en fait… e…

-Tu as peur, et t'as pensé à moi?

- Arrête de flatter ton ego!

Il me fit son petit air de ça veut dire que j'ai raison.

-Ok. Peut-être que ça peut ressembler à quelque chose du genre.

-je savais, allez viens, dit-il en me faisant de la place.

-merci.

- …

-quoi?

-je… ben… e… dit-il en me regardant bouche ouverte et en prenant une petite couleur rouge.

-Quoi? Ça me dit rien je, ben et le fameux e.

Il me pointa. Je me regardai puis merde j'étais en petite, petite nuisette verte à dentelle. Pourquoi ça arrive qu'à moi, ce genre de truque. Je mis les couvertes autour de moi.

-hahaha!

-Ça suffit… je me sens assez gênée comme sa.

-Désolé mais voudrais-tu me donner un peu de couverte.

-moui.

- Bon, alors bonne nuit ma belle, puis il me donna un petit bisou sur le front qui me soulagea d'un coup.

-Fais de beaux rêves, pas de puces, pas de punaises. (Moi aussi, je t'aime Arie!)

Le lendemain matin, un cri m'éveilla en sursaut.

-OH MON DIEU! Je savais que vous alliez enfin sortir ensemble…alors c'est pour quand le mini-James.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois Sirius, dis-je en me levant du lit.

Sirius releva un sourcil.

-Je ne te crois pas trop…

-… (Merde, j'étais encore en petite tenue.) James dit lui toi qu'il ne sait rien passé.

-C'est pour bientôt le James junior.

-Je le savais!

-Merci! Maintenant je vais être pris avec un débile sur le dos toute la journée.

-Mais pas de quoi, ma sexy chérie.

-Ah! J'en ai assez moi, je vais aller me changer.

-Tu veux que je vienne d'aider.

Il est trop stupide ce mec. Après une bonne douche et m'être habillé, je suis allée en direction la salle à manger. J'ai eu à peine le temps d'entrer dans la salle à manger que James et Sirius m'attrape chacun par un bras.

-Mais, je peux savoir ce qui se passe!

- pas le temps Lily, vite dépêche- toi! dit James en me traînant vers les escaliers.

- hey oh! Où on va comme ça?

Ils me faisaient monter les marches quatre à quatre.

-Au troisième, dit James en marchant de plus en plus vite.

-Pourquoi?

-Arrête de poser des questions.

Sirius avait l'air très sérieux en disant ça, ça lui ressemblait pas. Je déteste ça! Ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe. On entendit un gros fracas en bas.

-C'est impossible, comment ils ont fait pour arriver si vite? S'exclama Sirius.

Enfin nous étions rendus au troisième étage, mais James continuait de courir dans les couloirs, Sirius et moi essayant de le suivre.

-J'en ai aucune idée, mais à ta place je me dépêcherais un peu plus sauf si tu veux faire causette avec eux.

-Mais de qui parlez-vous bon sang!

-Des mangem….

Sirius ne put pasfinir sa phrase parce que quelqu'un nous attaquait. Je lançai des sorts à l'aveuglette, derrière moi, comme Sirius et James. Un sort me passa juste au dessus de la tête.

-Lily!

James se précipita sur moi; faut dire aussi que j'étais légèrement visé en ce moment. Sirius ouvrit une porte James me poussa dans la salle, mais lorsque celui-ci passa, un sort le toucha. Il ferma la porte.

-James ça va?

-Lily prend ma main, Sirius on va à l'hôpital.

-Go! Cria Sirius.

Nous transplantâmes en face de l'hôpital. Mais à peine arrivé, James s'écroula.


End file.
